


Drogas

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Drug Use, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Hace tiempo que olvidó su nombre real.
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069
Kudos: 2





	Drogas

Hace tiempo que olvidó su nombre real y perdió los carnets de identidad, pero los que le conocen le llaman Xiumin y él se adapta al nombre, a que le busquen por él y se lo griten en plena calle. La verdad es que no necesita más nombre que el de las pastillas que vende y eso es por si algún cliente listillo intenta colársela, así que no es un tema que le preocupe demasiado. Al menos hasta que ingresan en el hospital a su mejor amigo por sobredosis y es incapaz de dar su nombre verdadero, Chanalgo pero no sé qué más, le llaman Fénix, dice como puede y la recepcionista parece asqueada por el brillo de sus ojos. Lo que se ha metido hace que todo le dé vueltas y que el llanto y la histeria y el pánico se le queden atascados en la cabeza, un huracán del que no saca nada en claro. Le permiten pasar a regañadientes en cuanto le dan la noticia de que su amigo ha muerto, pero Xiumin no está en condiciones de entender que no va a volver a reírse con él nunca más, así que le da palmaditas en el hombro y le dice "qué jodido susto, Fénix, tío, a la próxima invito yo".  
  
Más tarde, cuando vuelve solo esa noche, lo único que le da la bienvenida a su hogar, una sala de ensayos abandonada cuyo único superviviente es un espejo roto y sucio, son sus bolsitas llenas de pastillitas de colores y los potecitos del placer como le gusta llamarlos entre el montón de ropas raídas que tiene por cama. Xiumin no recuerda mucho ya, pero si hay algo de lo que está seguro (todo lo seguro que puede estar alguien que ha perdido la cuenta de los años que tiene) es que es una persona muy metódica, muy ordenada a pesar del sitio en el que vive. Tiene las pastillas ordenadas y etiquetadas y con nombres que no puede leer en la oscuridad y las agujas perfectamente colocadas en una hilera, los potecitos ordenados de menor a mayor.  
  
A Xiumin le gusta mirarse en el espejo cuando se droga. El cristal está roto pero hay un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para ver cómo la aguja le penetra el brazo. Incluso en esto es metódico y ordenado, sigue la hilera de puntitos para saber dónde tiene que pincharse esta vez. Fénix se suele reír diciéndole que parecen hormiguitas subiéndole por el brazo y Xiumin le contesta entre risitas tontas que es así como se siente, la verdad, como hormiguitas que se comen todo lo malo que lleva dentro y le hacen cosquillas para hacerle reír. Ojalá vuelva pronto el muy capullo, piensa mientras aprieta la aguja. Lo que se le mete en el cuerpo está frío pero le gusta cómo se ve en el espejo, su rostro es erótico, se muerde el labio y echa la cabeza para atrás, tiene un cuello apetecible y delicioso y parecerá patético, pero cada vez que se mira cuando se droga toda la sangre se le va a entre las piernas. Xiumin está más atractivo que nunca, ni siquiera él mismo puede resistirse a su cuerpo. Cuando se acaba el líquido suspira y se lleva las manos a los pantalones, el tacto multiplicado por mil y se observa en el espejo mientras se corre, la cabeza le da vueltas.


End file.
